


Happy Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as a pet alligator approached him.





	Happy Pets

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as a pet alligator approached him. They remained on the alligator as its tail wagged.   
''My arms were around you even after you died two hours ago.'' After abandoning the alligator, the Sewer King was sick. He was eventually with it in spirit. 

 

THE END


End file.
